Pajama Party
Episode Plot The secret word for this episode is watch. Tonight, Herman is planning a pajama party and invites all his friends to sleep over at his house. Cowboy Curtis brings in a sleeping bag so he can sleep outdoors. But what's missing is a new pair of pajamas. Curtis requests his wish to Jambi that he'd like a new pair of PJs. Jambi brings him cowboy-style sleepwear. Roger the one-eyed monster is invited as well. When it's time for lights out (in which Conky turns off the lights before going into his sleep mode), Roger counts sheep aloud, and he is warned by Herman to count quietly. Mrs. Rene then hungrily sneaks into the kitchen for a midnight snack. Herman decides to make fruit salad for snack time. Pee-wee says he loves fruit salad so much, and everyone dares him to marry it. Pee-wee says he would like to... While playing wedding, Herman holds a bowl of fruit salad as the bride. Conky plays as the preacher. Herman kisses the bowl of fruit salad. Everyone throws fruit to congratulate the newlywed manchild and the fruit salad. However, it's only a dream as he wakes up to sneak out of the house. The next morning, Herman sees that everyone is still asleep. He sneaks to the scooter eject then whispers to the viewers, saying he hoped we had fun at his pajama party. He tells us that right now he's sneaking out to get breakfast before the others wake up. He tells us to tune in next time and until then, keep watch! Trivia *Guests at the sleepover include Miss Yvonne, Reba, Mrs. Rene, Ricardo, Cowboy Curtis, Cowntess, and Roger. *The Picturephone's iconic ringing, first introduced in Puppy in the Playhouse, is accompanied by buzzer sounds in this episode. *The secret word in this episode is WATCH, which is said and screamed at eight times. *Up until this point, it was commonly thought by a lot of people that screaming to the secret word was only to be done by the characters on the screen. This is proven wrong with Herman asks Magic Screen if she and the viewers at home practiced using that day's Secret Word. *Herman flirts with Miss Yvonne in this episode, teasingly asking her if he can watch her change into her pajamas. *Conky wears a white-colored nightcap on his head in this episode. He also falls asleep in this episode and holds the book that Pee-wee places his hand on during the pretend wedding. *For the first and only time in the entire series, Pee-wee says "shut up!" to his friends. *It is revealed in this episode that Cowboy Curtis sleeps outside. *Magic Screen awakens Conky and gives the secret word instructions. *Only time Cowntess is seen inside the playhouse. *Second and final onscreen appearance of Roger, who made his first appearance in Monster in the Playhouse. *Cowboy Curtis doesn't come in for snacktime and the pretend wedding. However, it can be excused since it was only a dream Herman was having. *Herman loves fruit salad and marries it when everyone dares him to, but the wedding is never acknowledged again except in Playhouse for Sale. However, this episode seems to indicate that Herman was merely dreaming it all up. *Wayne White voiced Roger and played the man trying to order a pizza, two root beers and a chocolate sundae. Notes *Secret word: watch *Connect-the-dots: none *Snack: fruit salad (though it's only a dream) *Game: Pretend wedding (though it's only a dream) *Wish: A pair of pajamas for Cowboy Curtis Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes